


Always Hoping

by NaidaIldri



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaidaIldri/pseuds/NaidaIldri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then both of them would inform their lawyers that they are no longer needed and go back to being best friends again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> There's slash if you tilt your head and squint, and only then. Word count is 138, i simply can't seem to bring it down to a hundred exactly. It's also all terribly clichéd, but that's not always a bad thing. I hope. :P

On some level Eduardo keeps hoping that Mark will turn around and say,  
“Wardo, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, can we be friends again? Oh here, take Sean’s shares.”

He knows there’s no point to it. He’s suing because he needs to end this endless cycle of hurt, but he just can’t stop wishing and hoping and hurting more because of it.  
Eduardo waits for Mark to pull him aside and give him an explanation, which will somehow involve Sean controlling him or holding his family at ransom or some such, followed by a brilliant rescue by Chris and Dustin and himself.  
Then both of them would inform their lawyers that they are no longer needed and go back to being best friends again.

The depositions end.  
They haven’t spoken since.


End file.
